Zipper is fastenings to combine or separate items with continuous teeth, now it is widely used in clothes, bags, tents and so on. Zipper comprises teeth, slider, top stopper, bottom stopper, and locking pieces and so on, wherein slider is moving parts that make the teeth engage with or separate from each other. Generally there are two tapes for the zipper with a sequence of teeth respectively, said sequence of teeth are alternatively staggered arranged; the slider clamps the teeth at both sides and slide with the aid of a pull-tab, thus making the teeth engage with or separate from each other.
Slider is the one of the slider fastener with automatically re-boundable function. Slider is widely used in jeans wear because of its anti-detergence and high machinability. The application CN105795617A discloses a slider comprises a slider base, the pull-tab, a connecting shaft and a spring; the slider base comprising an upper blade, a lower blade, and a connecting pin connecting the upper blade and the lower blade; wherein, upper blade lateral sides are formed on two sides of the upper blade, each of the upper blade lateral sides has two through-holes, comprising a first through-hole and a second through-hole, for mounting the connecting shaft; the upper blade further comprises a square-shaped notch for disposing the pull-tab; the square-shaped notch comprises an arc-shaped notch, an anterior-end-face of the arc-shaped notch connects to sidewalls of the square-shaped notch and a posterior-end-face of the arc-shaped notch connects to a bottom surface of the square-shaped notch; a locking through-hole is disposed at a joint portion between the square-shaped notch and the arc-shaped notch; the locking through-hole separates the arc-shaped notch into a first arc-shaped notch on a side of the first through-hole and a second arc-shaped notch on a side of the second through-hole; an anterior-end platform is disposed at a joint portion between the anterior-end-face of the first arc-shaped notch and the sidewalls of the square-shaped notch, and a posterior-end-face of the first arc-shaped notch connects to the bottom surface by a locking vertical plane; a posterior-end-face of the second arc-shaped notch connects to the bottom surface directly and an anterior-end-face of the second arc-shaped notch connects to the sidewalls of the square-shaped notch; the anterior-end-face platform has a lug boss at the second arc-shaped notch;
The pull-tab comprises a pull-tab body, a top-end-face of the pull-tab body has a spring mounting part and a locking part, wherein the spring mounting part and the locking part are adjacent to each other; the spring mounting part has a cambered surface and the locking part has a locking cambered surface that is lower than the spring mounting part; the top-end-face of the pull-tab body also has a connecting shaft through-hole for assembling the connecting shaft so as to fix the pull-tab to the slider base; the spring mounting part has a spring mounting hole coaxially provided with the connecting shaft through-hole, and a radius of the spring mounting hole is larger than a radius of the connecting shaft through-hole; a lateral side of the pull-tab body has a spring fixing hole communicating with the spring mounting hole;
Two ends of the spring has a first extending end and a second extending end, wherein the first extending end has a corner; when the slider is assembled, the spring is fit in the spring mounting hole; wherein the corner is disposed at a joint portion between the lug boss and the second arc-shaped notch; the second extending end inserts into the spring fixing hole; when the slider is assembled, the spring is in a compressed state.
The above mentioned slider have a very complex structure, inconvenient installation, high production cost and isn't beneficial to mass production.